When Lita and Yoko throw a party
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: Rating just in case.Lita and Yoko invites everyone over to their house for a party. they start off singing, but what happens when the little kids go to sleep and Yusuke finds the Sake. R&R.
1. Chappie one: the songs begin

Lita: Hay whats up? I just want to say that i need more people to review my other storys or i will not update. that is all.

Kurama:and she owns nothing. but she loves this song(Breaking the Habit by Lincon Park)

"Hay, Yoko. how about we put on a show for everyone. we can all sing songs." Lita said.

"Ok...But where are we going to have it?"Yoko said.

"Here at our house in Makai. I'll call them up and tell them to be here tomarrow at 6:00 pm." Lita said.

"ok"Yoko said. the next day everyone had gathered at Yoko and Lita's house and they had all picked songs they wanted to sing. The order went: Yoko-Kurama singing 'Breakingthe Habit', Lita singing 'My Immortal', Angel singing 'Bring be to Life' with Kuronue singing back up, Kuronue andYokosinging 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy', Yuskue singing 'Change the world', Yukina singing 'Wind beneath my wings' and Hiei singing 'The Devil went down to Georgia'.

theaudienceconsisted of Keiko, Lei(Keiko and yusuke's son), Kuabara, Alo, Y.J, Snow, Katara, Kantara(the last 5 namesare Lita and Yoko's kids.), K.J, Anzua(Angel and Kuronue's kids) Rei, Kris,and their daughtersorry rei, i forgot her name

Yoko got onthe stage and grabed the mic. Lita started the music and Yokostarted.

"Memories concern  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again"

"I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused"

"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight"

"Cultured my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again"

"I dont want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused"

"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight"

"I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends"

"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight"

when he finished everyone clapped and got ready for the next act. Lita toke the stage and.......................

Lita:Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, an evil cliffy. next chapter, Lita sings My Immortal by Evanecence.(sp?)

Kurama:Read and Review.


	2. Chappie two: the songs continue

**Lita: Kurama!!!!!!!!!**

**Kurama: What is it, Lita-chan.?**

**Lita: can you do the disclamar, Kurama-dono.**

**Kurama: Lita Kitsune owns nothing.**

**Lita: On with the story!**

Lita toke the stage and....................... she grabed the mic. "This song is dedicated to how I felt when I fond out Yoko had been shot, and when I thought he was dead." The music started and Lita began to sing …………………………

"I'm so tired of being here

Supressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone"

"These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase"

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me"

"You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"

"These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase"

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me"

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along"

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me"

The song ended and Lita turned and walked off stage. She walked over to were Yoko was sitting and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry I put you through so mush pain because my stupidity." Yoko said, quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Kitsune no baka." Lita said. Then Angel got up on stage and stared to sing with Kuronue standing behind her so he could sing all of his parts. The music started and Angel's sweet soprano voice filled the air.(See I'm a vary nice person, Angel. I said you had a "Sweet soprano voice." your welcome, angel.)

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home"

Kuronue:(Wake me up)  
"Wake me up inside"  
Kuronue: (I can't wake up)  
"Wake me up inside"  
Kuronue: (Save me)  
"call my name and save me from the dark"  
Kuronue: (Wake me up)  
"bid my blood to run"  
Kuronue: (I can't wake up)  
"before I come undone"  
Kuronue: (Save me)  
"save me from the nothing I've become"

"now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life"

Kuronue: (Wake me up)  
"Wake me up inside"  
Kuronue: (I can't wake up)  
"Wake me up inside"  
Kuronue: (Save me)  
"call my name and save me from the dark"  
Kuronue: (Wake me up)  
"bid my blood to run"  
Kuronue: (I can't wake up)  
"before I come undone"  
Kuronue: (Save me)  
"save me from the nothing I've become"

"Bring me to life  
Kuronue: (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life"

"frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead"

"all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life"

Kuronue: (Wake me up)  
"Wake me up inside"  
Kuronue: (I can't wake up)  
"Wake me up inside"  
Kuronue: (Save me)  
"call my name and save me from the dark"  
Kuronue: (Wake me up)  
"bid my blood to run"  
Kuronue: (I can't wake up)  
"before I come undone"  
Kuronue: (Save me)  
"save me from the nothing I've become"

Kuronue: (Bring me to life)  
"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside"  
Kuronue: (Bring me to life)

The song ended and Lita grabbed the Mic. "o.K. next up is Kuronue and Yoko singing SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY!!!!! Yoko will sing the parts John Rich sings and Kuronue will sing the parts sung by Big Kenny. And the only reason that is is because I like John Rich better then Big Kenny, but they both are AUSOME!!!!" The Music started and Yoko and Kuronue toke the stage…

Both

"DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!"

"Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same."

"Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy"

"Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town"

"And I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy"

Kuronue:  
"I'm a thourough-bred  
that's what she said  
in the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fining, whine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go."

Both

"But her evaluation  
of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
all night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog"

Kuronue

"And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of"

both

"And we made love  
And I saddled up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy"

"What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy."

The song ended and every one clapped. "Man I never knew you guys could sing that well." Yusuke said. "hay whose next?"

"Why you are Yusuke, and you are singing the original theme song to InuYasha." Lita said. Yusuke nodded his head and got up on stage. Lita put the CD in And Yusuke begin.

**Ok Minna-san that's Chapter 2. chapter three should be up soon along with a nother story don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! Ja Ne.**


	3. Chappie three: songs end and the mahamsp...

**Lita: Chappie three is up! yup i finally updated.**

**Kurama: Lita owns nothing.**

**Lita: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lita Put the CD in and Yusuke begain.

"I want to change the world

kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni

ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite

Change my mind

jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e

te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland"

b Instrumental /b

"hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita

kimi wa mayoi nagara

sagashi-tsudzukeru

kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo

nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu

kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa

nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte

bokura mezameru"

"I want to change the world

nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai

katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa

Change my mind

jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e

tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland"

b Instrumental /b

"bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru

tagai no negai e todoku hi made

minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo

tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru

kono basho ni iru"

"I want to change the world

kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo

uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu

Change my mind

hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru

donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou

It's wonderland"

b Instrumental /b

"I want to change the world

kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni

ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite

Change my mind

jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e

te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland"

The Music ended and everyone clapped and Lei ran up on stage. "Go Daddy!" he yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Ok next up is Yukina. She will be singing 'wind beneath my wings'." Lita walked off stage and Yukina toke her place. The music started and Yukina begain to sing in the most beautiful voice any of them had ever heard.

"Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind."

"So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain."

"Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings."

"It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you."

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings."

"Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."

"Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings."

"Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings."

The music ended and everyone just stared in shock. Then Hiei walked up to Yukina with a beautiful flower in his hand. "Here" he said "you have a vary beautiful voice. Anyone would be lucky to have you for a sister." (SHE DOES NOT KNOW YET.)

"UMM… Ok, next will be Hiei singing …" Lita Begain

"No I will not sing." Hiei said.

"You have to. Ok how about you sing 'Kuchibue ga Kikoeru'." Lita said (it is a song sung by Hiei)

"Fine." Hiei said. He walked up on stage and begain to sing.

"Kuchibue ga kikoeru Kinou yori mo tooku de

Togire togire no kakera wo atsume

Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru"

"Naifu no you ni tsuki ga furidasu

Chiheisen mo Itetsuku yoru sa

Hiza wo daite sonna kouya ni ima hitori

Kaze no uta ni mimi wo samashite 'ru"

"Nemurenai yoru wo shiranai yatsu wa

Tsuyoku wa narenai Sore ga ruuru sa"

"Kuchibue ga kikoeru Hoshizora yori tooku de

Sore wa dare ka no inori no kotoba

Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru"

"Kodoku yori mo motto sabishii mono wa

Sono kodoku ni kizukanai koto

Donna hieta yoru no daichi mo sono shita ni

Atatakasa wo kakushite iru no sa"

"Kago ni torawareta tori de iru yori

Namae mo shiranai ishikoro ni nare"

"Kuchibue ga kikoeru Kinou yori mo tooku de

Togire togire no kakera wo atsume

Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru"

"Kuchibue ga kikoeru Hoshizora yori tooku de

Sore wa dare ka no inori no kotoba

Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru"

"Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru"

The song ended and once again every one was in shock. "Man, the shrimp can sing." Kuabara said. But then everyone noticed that yusuke was gone.

"were is Yusuke?" Lita asked. Little did they know that they would soon find out.

"Who knows, look at the time, Lita lets put the kids to sleep" Angel said.

"So the Real party can start." Kuronue added. Angel hit him on the head.

"Good idea Angel. Keiko, Rei, grab your kids and fallow me and Angel." Lita said. So the girls went upstairs to put the kids to bed. Un foutunetluy it was at that moment Yusuke showed up.

When the girls got back down stairs they were met with a scary sight. Every one of the boys had at least two bottles of the strongest Makai brew there was. Rei ran over and hit Kris on the head. "Were ids my bottle?" she asked. Kris handed her a bottle. "  
thank you"

"Lita…" Angel said.

"Yes?" Lita asked.

"We are in a lot of trouble" Angel said.

"Yes we are." Lita said.

**Lita: PLZ REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chappie four: EVERYONE GET DRUNK!

_Yoko and Lita throw a Party_

**Lita: YES I UPDATED! now, i have a problem, i need more people to review my storys, i serious. even the people who have me on their author alert don't review. so PLZ review and tell people about me, PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ! Any way i don't own, don't sew and READ ON...**

Last time

_"Lita…" Angel said._

_"Yes?" Lita asked._

_"We are in a lot of trouble" Angel said._

_"Yes we are." Lita said._

this time

"YOKO!" Lita yelled.

"what, and do you have to yell?" Yoko asked as he walked up.

"are getting drunk?" Lita asked.

"yes, but im not drunk yet." yoko said.

"good, try to stay sober for at least another hour ok?" Lita said.

"ok, but im not going to be the last on to get drunk, if everyone else is drunk..." Yoko said.

" i know, i know. ill probly be the last one to get drunk." Lita said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!STOP IT YOU PERV!" they heard angel yell.

"but ang...don't you wanna have some fun?" Kuronue said.

"NO! not when your drunk!" Angel yelled.

"Fine then, i geuss you'll just have to get drunk as well." Kuronue said as he grabed a bottle and empteied the contents into Angels mouth. suddeny Angels scowl truned into a smirk.

"come on Kuronue, lets have some fun." Angel said as she lead Kuronue to the couch.(HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE...so angel are you mad at me or are you just blushing like crazy?)

"umm...Lita, what are they going to do?" Keiko asked.

"have sex on my couch. YOUR CLEANING UP ANY MESSES YOU MAKE!" Lita shouted at Angel and Kuronue.

"fine." Kuronue yelled back.

"umm..." keiko said, looking around.

"just grab a bottle and join the party, keiko. i think yusuke would like to have a word with you, and unless your drunk i don't think you'll like what he has to say." Yoko said.

"ok, i guess i should." keiko said as she grabed a bottle,"bottoms up," Keiko toke a big drink.

"well i geuss its my turn." Lita said, she grabed a bottle and swallowed the whole thing in one drink. "HAY EVERYONE, PARTY TIME!"

**Lita:ok people thats ch 4. ummm...do you have any ideas, i think ill have them play a game, like "i've never", in the next chapter, but i am running out of ideas of what should happen, if you have any then tell me.**

**Kurama: PLZ review, before she loses it. she thinks you guys don't care.**

**Lita:HAY!have you been reading my diary?**

**Kurama:Mabye...**


	5. Chappie 5: the real party starts

* * *

**_This chapter is this short for one reson and one reson only, this was a forced chapter. i shall not mention names but a reviewer , for lack of a better term, nagged me into this chapter. i have no IDEAS! if anyone wants another chapter out of this story the GIVE ME IDEAS!_**

* * *

"**Ok everyone! Who wants to play some games?" Lita yelled.**

**"I DO" yelled Kuronue "Lets play strip poker!"**

**"NO! I was thinking…truth or dare" Lita said.**

**"OK!" everyone yelled. (They're all drunk) They got into a circle. **

**"I'll go first. Angel…Truth or dare?" Kuronue asked.**

**"Truth" Angel said.**

**"Have you ever wanted to screw Youko?" Kuronue asked. **

**"NO! Lita truth or dare?" Angel asked.**

**"Dare!" Lita said.**

**"I dare you to kiss Hiei for 10 min. without stopping." Angel said with a smirk.**

**"WHAT!" Lita said. "Fine, sorry Hiei" **

**10 min later**

**They broke apart, both happy it was over. Lita then had to kiss youko to keep him from killing Hiei. "Ok, Keiko, truth or Dare?" Lita said.**

**"Truth" Keiko said.**

**"Is it true that…hmm…you…want hiei?" Lita asked.**

**"NO! Why would you think that?" Keiko yelled.**

**"Too many fan fictions." Youko said.**

**"Oh…" Keiko said. "Kurama, truth or dare?" Keiko said with an evil smirk.**

**"Dare" Youko said.**

**"I dare you…to kiss…KURONUE!" Keiko said.**

**"NICE ONE!" Lita yelled, giving Keiko a high five. (she only thinks it's a good dare.)**

**"WHAT?" youko squeaked.**

**"KISS. KURONUE!" Keiko repeated.**

**"NO WAY!" both men shouted.**

**"Do it or…you have to kiss every guy here." Keiko said.**

**"dammit…" Youko muttered. He leaned over and kissed Kuronue. "OK, my turn now. Kuronue, truth or dare?" **

**"Dare." Kuronue said**

**"I dare you to punch Keiko. As hard as you can." Youko said**

**"Gladly." Kuronue said. He walked up to keiko and…POW! Right in the kisser. (Hehe) **

**

* * *

_OK thats the end of this chapter. once again, if i don't get lots of ideas you WILL NOT BE GETTING ANY MORE CHAPTERS! glares at readers SO REVEIW!_**


	6. Cahppie 6: The children are curious

_**When Youko and Lita throw a party.**_

Thanks to Kayrana you get another chapter. She gave me a scene and I thought up another chapter. It's not really long, but it should be funny.

While the 'grown ups' were having there fun, the children, who were 'asleep' had formed a plan so the could find out what their parents were doing. "OK. Lets send someone out there. If we all go we'll be spotted." Snow said.

**"I say we send one of them, there little and mommy won't get made at them." Alo said, pointing to Katara and Kantara. **

**"No, lets pull straws, the shortest one has to go out there." Snow said. **

**"Ok" echoed the rest of the kids. Snow grabbed a bunch of straws and she cut them to different lengths (don't ask how she got straws, she just does). They all pulled one. **

**"Who has the shortest?" Y.J asked. **

**"I do." ****Kaysta said. She walked out the door.**

Kaysta walks in and says, "Me and the rest of the kids pulled straws, and I got the short one. Why are you all yelling?" Looks over at the barely dressed Kuronue and Angel," And is Angel going to have ANOTHER kid?"

Everyone just kinda stares at her in silence (not counting the occasional hic). Then Keiko says, "Just tell the kids that we're having a 'grown-up only' party. Okay?".

"Okay!" Kaysta starts walking out, She glances back at Angel, and continues walking mumbling" The baby's already starting to grow..."

_"Why did you tell her that? Now ALL the kids are going to sneak _

_down here! Especially considering how many times my kits have asked me _

_'What's it like at a grown-up party?'" Lita yelled. _

_Mean while Kaysta had returned to the bedroom. _

_"SO, what are they doing?" K.J asked._

_"Well, your parents were in there under wear. My parents were sitting there drinking sake; your parents (points to the Kits) were just kinda sitting there. Everyone else was just staring at me. Keiko told me to tell you guys that they are having a Grown-up only party." Kaysta reported. _

_"Ok who wants to go join them?" Snow asked. Alo, Y.J, K.J, and Kaysta all lined up at the door. _

_"We're not going." Katara and Kantara said in unison._

_"Me neither" said Anzua. "Mommy and daddy will get mad."_

_"Me fee (three)" Lei said. _

_"Fine you four stay. We'll be back soon." Snow said. They walked out the door. They went down stairs and went into the living room where the 'adults' were talking. (Yes, there still drunk)_

_"MOM!" Snow yelled. _

_"Ow…snow, kids, what are you doing down here?" Lita asked. _

_"Spying." Alo said plainly._

_"Umm…mom, dad…why are you in your underwear?" K.J asked. _

_"They were having some fun" Yusuke said. Keiko hit him on the head. "OW! What was that for?" _

_"Shut up." Keiko said. _

_"What ever" Yusuke said._

_"Ok back to the games" Lita said. _

_"With them here?" Kuronue said. _

_"Yup." Lita said._

_"Ok, fine with me." Kuronue said…then they got back to the games._

Ok everyone; be sure to thank Kayrana for this chapter. Review, and give me more ideas.


	7. Chappie 7: I never and drinking games

**When Youko and Lita throw a party.**

_**Once again you must bow down to the great Kayrana and thank her for this chapter, exept for a few tiny alterations, she wrote this entire chapter. She is now my official co-writer…I think…she has not e-mailed me back…anyway…I have some ideas I got from a reviewer so I might not need any ideas…for a bit. But still review.

* * *

**_

**All the adults looked at each other. "What were we just playing?" Yusuke asks, sake fogging his mind.**

**"We were just playing Truth or Dare." Lita stated casually.**

**"Forget Truth or Dare! Lets play I Never" Angel said with much drunken enthusiasm.**

**"I still want to play strip poker..." Kuronue muttered rather loudly.**

**"What so Yusuke can have the chance to screw me? No way." Keiko said as she sat down.**

**"I'm playing too!" Kaysta said as she ran over. Rei scooted over a little so Kaysta could sit between her and Kris. Alo, Snow, K.J., and Y.J. just stood there to watch.**

**"You're going to let Kaysta have sake?" Lita and Angel questioned at the exact same time.**

**"Why not? It's not like she gets drunk from alcohol." Rei stated as she put herself into a comfier position.**

**"Then what does she get drunk from?" Yusuke asked slyly.**

**"Mintchocolatechipicecreamwithcrushedlemonsourzmixedin," Rei and Kaysta said together in one breath. "But Lita doesn't have any 'sweet snow' anymore, Hiei just about emptied her freezer once he had enough sake." Rei confidently stated pointing to Hiei strolling out of the kitchen with an ice cream covered face.**

**"Where do you keep your towels?" Hiei asked ignoring Yusuke's laughing (Kuwabara would be laughing if he wasn't passed out on the floor from one sip of the sake).**

**"Up the stairs in the second closet to your right." Lita and Youko answered.**

**"I go first!" Kaysta yelled, "I never...had sex before". **

**"You better not have." Rei said sternly as Lita, Yoko, Angel and Kuronue took a drink. **

**"I'll go next," Kris said (he's sitting to Kaysta's right), "I never... kissed a frog". Although he didn't expect any one to take a drink from his random outburst, both Rei and Kaysta took a drink. **

**"And you better make sure I never have to again." Rei said glaring at Kaysta. **

**"Sorry Master." Kaysta said in a small voice. **

**"I told you not to call me that." Rei said with a sigh. **

**A few Random I Nevers later**

**Some time during the random I Nevers came this; Snow yelled," I NEVER HAD to bare A CHILD". Now since no one except Yoko and Kris heard the tiny, fast whispered 'to bare' between the yelling, everyone else took a drink. This includes Kuronue and Yusuke. As if on cue Kris and Yoko bursting out laughing. **

**"What's so funny?" Yusuke asked obliviously. **

**"Hey Kris, did you know Yusuke and Kuronue are female? 'Cause Kuronue's one of my best buds and he never told me." Yoko said trying to talk between his endless laughter. **

**"No I didn't Yoko. Maybe there just 'Special'." Kris said also trying to speak between howls of laughter. Rei read Yoko's mind and nearly burst out laughing herself. **

**"Apparently she," Rei began pointing to the girl who was starting to chuckle evilly to herself, "said 'I Never had giggle to BARE a child!" Rei burst out laughing soon joined by everyone except Yusuke and Kuronue who were both blushing. "I didn't laughs know you could laughs blush Yusuke!" Youko said between laughs.**

**"Okay, are we ever going to sleep?" Angel said half an hour later. Everyone had given up playing games and were just kinda sitting around talking. **

**"Drink 'til you drop!" Kuronue bellowed making Angel wince. **

**"We're all in the same room, no need to shake the house." Lita said irritably. **

**"Perfect way to end the party! Everyone drinks until they fall unconscious." Yoko explained, "Everyone pick a partner to go against in the first round". Yoko then dashed away from Lita and grabbed Kaysta's wrist. **

**"You're choosing to against Kaysta instead of me?" Lita nearly yelled at Yoko. **

**"Well, I always lose against you, and I don't believe what Rei said about Kaysta not being able to get drunk on sake." Yoko said calmly (which is weird because usually at this point he'd be begging for forgiveness at Lita's feet). **

**"It's your funeral!" Kaysta said cheerfully quoting Lita.**

**So the first round was Lita vs. Hiei, Rei vs. Kris, Kuronue vs. Angel, and Kaysta vs. Kurama. Alo, Snow, K.J., and Y.J. took over the job of referee matching with the above: Alo or Snow, K.J., and Y.J. K.J. was the first one to declare a winner: Kuronue. Next to win was Lita, then Kaysta. Everyone looked over at Rei and Kris still taking drinks, one shot at a time, neither showing any signs of droopiness. "You know you're not gonna win, right?" Rei said smirking. **

**"I know." Kris said casually as he downed another shot of sake. **

**They went on like that for ten minutes until Rei said "You know if we keep going on like this, Kaysta's going to be a big sister". **

**"Okay, I forfeit." Kris said with a sigh, "I'm going to bed". (hehe…Kaiba-boy, if your reading this…your such a scaredy-cat…and if not…rini have kaiba read this.)**

**"Okay, Kaysta will yell for you when you have to drag me into bed, okay?" Rei said patting Kris on the back. **

**"O'ay" Kris said with a yawn.**

**Next round was Lita vs. Rei and Kaysta vs. Kuronue. Kaysta didn't have long to wait before Kuronue was on the ground next Angel, asleep (Muhahaha...), but Rei was putting up a pretty good fight to stay awake. Five minutes later, Rei said "I forfeit. You two have fun pulling pranks on everyone's sleeping forms". **

**As Rei walked up the stairs Lita looked over at Kaysta. "Do you want to bother finishing the contest?" Lita said with a smirk. **

**Kaysta thought for a moment, then simply said "No". **

**"Then let's cause some destruction, shall we?" Lita said holding out her hand for Kaysta to put her hand on top. **

**"Let's." Kaysta said putting her hand on top. **

**"Us too!" Snow, Alo, K.J., and Y.J. said rushing over and putting their hands on top of each others. **

**"Ready?" Lita asked, and they all nodded, "Okay. On 3". The six of them whispered together, "1...2...3...DESTRUCTION!" And only the next morning was it obvious how many pranks and general destruction they managed to cause.

* * *

**

_ok everyone, thats all for now. i think i might hold off on this story until i've updated ALL my other storys, excluding the one shots, ofcourse. but if i get, like, a lot a reviews...i might reconsider. PEOPLE! REIVEW! I EXEPT ANONOMUS REVIEWS! SO REVIEW! OR NO MORE CHAPPIE FOR A WHILE! A LONG WHILE!_

_Ja Mata Ne_

_Lita Kitsune_


	8. Chappie 8: The next morning, and the end

**Chappie 8.**

**_Ok, the only reason you are getting this chapter is I have nothing else to do, I've been dieing to type post my next idea, and…I randomly picked this story to update. So I hope you enjoy. Oh and if you are reading 'Fox Magic' I updated but it doesn't show. I posted a chapter over the note in chapter three, so ch 3 is a real chapter now, so go read that after you're done with this.

* * *

_**

**The next morning when Youko woke up in the living room, with a HUGE headache it toke him a min. to realize what had happened the previous night. 'oh yeah…' thought Youko, 'party, sake, oh god, my head is killing me.' When he finally looked around it, once again, toke him a min to realize that…something wasn't right. He shrugged of the strange feeling and went to the bathroom. But when I looked in the mirror he freaked. "WHAT THE HELL!" this, in turn, awoke the rest of the sleeping people. Kuronue was the first to reach the bathroom.**

**"What's wrong…" He started, but then he saw what was wrong…Youko's hair had been dyed pink, like hot pink. "Holy shit, Youko, what the hell happened to your hair?"**

**"I have no fucking clue." Youko said, he turned and faced the crowed. Then he noticed that everyone had something wrong with him or her. That is, everyone except Lita, Snow, Alo, Y.J, Kaysta, Rei and Kris. (Trust me, you don't want to mess with them.) (The 'babies' are still asleep). " You guys need to look in the mirror to." Youko said. Everyone pushed into the bathroom (it is a BIG bath room.) a chorus of "HOLY CRAP!" and "WHAT THE HELL" was heard.**

**"Lita, What the hell did you guys do after we passed out?" Yusuke said. OK here is what's wrong with each of them: Angel's face is covered with makeup, a lot of makeup. Kuronue's hair is really short and dyed white, as is his clothes, oh and his hat is whole again…hehe. Yusuke is covered with glue and feathers, he also had his hair shaved off. Hiei's hair was pulled down into a pony tail and the tips had been dyed bright neon pink. Kuwabara was still passed out and Yukina was asleep in one of Lita and Youko's extra bedrooms. Neither of them had been…messed with.**

**"Oh, nothing. Rei told us to have some fun. And its not like I did all of it. I only did Angel. Snow did Youko, Kaysta did Kuronue, Y.J did Hiei, and Alo did Yusuke." Lita said.**

**"Snow! You are in so much trouble, as are you, Lita, Y.J, and Alo." Youko said.**

**"Oh…are you going to spank me?" Lita said. "Hehe, sorry Youko, But no one is in trouble. Since I was the one who told them what to do."**

**"Um…what happened?" Keiko asked as she walked down stairs. When she spotted everyone she burst out laughing. "What (giggle) happened to you guys?" she asked.**

**"They happened to us." Hiei mumbled, pointing to Lita and Them.**

**"Why are Rei and Kris not messed with?" Angel asked.**

**"Are you nuts, I'm not stupid. If I had tried to do anything to them I would not be alive at this vary moment." Lita said.**

**"Oh yeah, I guess your right." Angel said.**

**"Of course, I'm a kitsune, and Kitsunes are always right." Lita said.**

**"Baka" Angel muttered.**

**"Don't worry you guys, Youko, the dye can be washed out, Hiei, Kuronue, same with you. Yusuke, the feathers are only glued on, so they can be easily removed, and I have a potion that will make you hair come back. Hiei, just pull your hair out of the tie. Kuronue, that hat is a fake. And Angel, the makeup can be washed off." Lita said.**

**"Oh…" Everyone said.**

**"But…"Lita said.**

**"But what?" Youko asked.**

**"Well, we kinda toke pictures." Lita said as she held up the photos. " So…BYE!" she yelled as she ran off, with a vary pissed off mob of demons hot on her trail. Eventually the pictures were destroyed, everyone went home, as normal as when they came, and….**

**_EVERYONE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER..._**

**_THE END!_

* * *

**

**_Ok, that's the end. Short, I know, but I think if I tried to stretch it, I would kill it, so this is the end. But I still have a lot of other stories you can review, so go read them. They are just as good, if not better, than this one. So PLEASE read the other stories._**

**_Ja Ne_**

**_Lita Kitsune_**


End file.
